


Passion's Killing Floor

by ParisWriter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Anime, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Omniscient, Public Sex, Speculation, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisWriter/pseuds/ParisWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew him better than anyone and still he left her behind, time and again. But now she's decided it's about time she gets to have some fun of her own, and Sebastian will have to decide just where his loyalties lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion's Killing Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kruoshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. I make no money from writing this story, it's purely for my amusement and the enjoyment of others.

**Chapter One**  
  
It was well past midnight, the time when all of London seemed to stop and the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional scream of a stray cat in an alleyway or a drunk stumbling along and muttering to himself. The entire city seemed to be asleep, all windows dark and shuttered as the occupants within rested up for the coming day.  
  
All except for one room.  
  
The tenant of the room was an old gypsy woman, who made her money selling talismans against evil and telling people's fortunes. Her livelihood counted on her being available for readings at all hours of the night, as many of the more devout members of society refused to visit her during the daylight hours for fear of being ostracized for their beliefs in the occult.  
  
Tonight was no different than any other. She had been about to put out her candle when a knock sounded on the door. She found a young woman standing outside, her face shrouded in darkness by the large hooded cloak she wore to conceal her identity. The elderly woman gave her patron a welcoming smile and stepped aside to let her enter the tiny domicile. The girl quietly thanked her and stepped across the threshold, then waited until she heard the door close behind her to lower the hood of her cloak.  
  
"What can I do for you tonight?" the gypsy asked as she went over to a small wood-burning stove to retrieve a kettle of boiling water.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me find someone," the girl asked, following the older woman to a table set up with scrying implements and tarot cards spread out upon its surface.  
  
"And who is it that you are looking for?" the old woman inquired as she poured each of them a cup of tea and silently bade the girl to sit across from her.  
  
"My husband."  
  
The woman regarded her curiously. She looked weary and downtrodden, her hair a dull shade of brown and her brown eyes devoid of any spark of youth that should have been within them. The gypsy decided that the girl must have been searching for the better part of a week, based upon the dark circles under her eyes and the slightly disheveled appearance of the clothes she wore underneath her cloak.  
  
"How long has your husband been missing?" she asked, picking up her tarot cards and placing them back within the deck.  
  
"He has been gone for months," the girl answered, her voice tired. "He would often leave home for business, but he has never been gone this long. I fear something may have happened to him."  
  
"Very well," the gypsy agreed. "For five shillings, I will tell you where you can find him."  
  
"Please," the girl begged. "I have no money. I have used all of my savings just to survive these past few months without him."  
  
The old woman sighed and looked at the girl. She did not like doing readings for free. After all, winter would soon be coming and she needed that money to keep food in her stomach and wood in her stove for heat. However, the fact that the girl was near tears in her desperation to find her missing husband moved her. She had lost her own husband when she was not much older than the girl sitting before her, and she knew how hard it was to survive when the provider of the family was suddenly gone.  
  
"Very well," she agreed, after a moment. "However, this is a one-time deal. The next time you come, I will have to charge you."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" the girl cried, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand in gratitude. "You know not what this truly means to me."  
  
The old woman simply nodded and shuffled the tarot cards in her hands, then laid out three of them in a row, face down. The girl leaned over the table expectantly, waiting with baited breath as each of the cards was flipped over, in turn.  
  
"The Lovers, The Devil, and Death," the old woman stated, pointing to each of the cards. "This is a very bleak outlook, my dear."  
  
"You mean, he is..." the girl asked, unable to voice her own fears by completing the question.  
  
"No, child," the gypsy replied, shaking her head. "I reckon your husband still lives, but that he has forsaken you for another. You see, I think that here The Lovers represents the two of you, whilst The Devil is the temptation brought upon him by a potential new lover. The Death card represents change, an end which brings about a new beginning. Thus, with these other two cards, I am afraid I must infer that the change being brought about is the end of your marriage due to his infidelity."  
  
"Is there any way you can help me find where he might be?" the girl asked hopefully. "If what you say is indeed true, I shall like to see it with my own eyes so that I might confront him about it."  
  
The gypsy nodded and swiped up a small pile of bones from the corner of the table. She shook the bones in her hands as she muttered to herself, then tossed them out across the table. Once they landed, she observed their placement and looked across the table to the girl.  
  
"He is here, in this very city," she told her, "much closer than you realize."  
  
The girl blinked, obviously surprised by the revelation, but did not question the old woman further. Instead, she quietly stood from her seat and made her way to the door, pausing to thank her for her services before heading back out into the night.  
  
Her head swam as she walked along the dark alleyways. All this time, she had been looking for him and he had been right under her nose. Perhaps she had simply chosen the wrong parts of the city to look. In the morning, she would have to renew her search. She only hoped the old woman was wrong in her divination with the tarot cards. Honestly, she would prefer him to be dead than to have him betray her by forsaking her for another.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts as she continued along the deserted avenue that she did not hear the sound of a figure approaching her from behind. She shivered in the slightly chill autumn air and raised the hood of her cloak before pulling it tighter around her to help keep her warm, her eyes looking about warily as she turned down an even darker alley on her way back to the small inn where she had obtained a room for the night.  
  
No sooner had she turned the corner than she found herself being grabbed from behind. A hand was clasped firmly over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and the assailant pulled her back firmly against his chest, his strong arms pinning her against him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" he whispered harshly in her ear, and she immediately relaxed against him, recognizing his voice even though she hadn't heard it in months. Once he was sure she wouldn't try to flee, he lowered his hand from her mouth and released her from his grasp.  
  
She turned to look at him, putting her back against the wall of a building, and marveled at how different he looked. She could see very well in spite of the darkness, and what she saw was quite surprising: He was dressed in the clothes of a servant, wearing a black suit complete with tie. White gloves covered his hands, no doubt concealing the unnaturally-colored fingernails possessed by those of their kind. The rest of him appeared completely human, but she could still sense the darkness within him through his eyes.  
  
"I asked you a question," he reminded her when she failed to provide an answer. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find you, my love," she told him, smiling.  
  
"I told you never to follow me," he said sternly, closing in on her.  
  
"I know," she replied, her breath catching slightly in her throat as he towered over her imposingly, "but you have never been gone this long before. I feared something had gone wrong. Besides, I have missed you."  
  
A small growl emanated from his throat, and an instant later his lips came crashing down upon hers. She had defied him, knowing full well that he found it a great turn-on. They fought with one another for dominance of the kiss, and he won by biting down hard upon her lower lip. She let out a blissful moan at the pain, opening her mouth to allow him to plunge his tongue within to tangle restlessly with hers. Her hands moved up into his hair, her fingers tangling with the ebony locks and tugging at them mercilessly even as his own hands pulled at her brown tresses. All of the pent-up desires of the past several months immediately came bubbling to the surface, and she knew if he wanted to he would have her right there in the middle of the dark and dirty alley.  
  
To her immense disappointment, however, he pulled away after a few minutes. His eyes met hers briefly, then he took a lock of her hair in his hand and raised it to his face to examine it.  
  
"Brown? Really?" he asked, smiling in amusement. "It's so unbecoming of you, Lilith."  
  
She smiled at him and sighed a bit, closing her eyes briefly. After a moment, her entire appearance had shifted. Her hair became lighter until it was a golden strawberry-blonde. When she opened her eyes once more, they were no longer their previous brown in color, but a startling shade of green, and even her facial features became much less haggard in appearance.  
  
"Better?" she asked, bringing her lips closer to his with a smile, her eyes half-lidded.  
  
"Much," he replied, smiling back at her.  
  
"I aim to please, my darling Samael."  
  
He caught her by her chin just as she was about to kiss him, stopping her from getting any closer to him. She opened her eyes, confused as to why he would suddenly stop her like that, and found him looking at her with stern eyes and a frown on his face.  
  
"You shall address me as the name given to me by my current master," he ordered.  
  
"And what name might that be?" she asked.  
  
"Sebastian," he told her.  
  
"As you wish, _Sebastian_ ," she replied, the name rolling off her tongue seductively.  
  
He grinned evilly and claimed Lilith's mouth once more, lifting her up against the wall behind her as he did so. One of her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, while she hiked up the skirt of her dress with her other hand. She had foregone wearing any sort of undergarments beneath the dress, in the hopes of something such as this happening should she finally come across him. After all, it had been a long time since they had been together and their lust for one another knew no bounds.  
  
Sebastian balanced her effortlessly against the wall with one arm, his other hand first assisting her in lifting up her skirt and wrapping her legs around his waist before going to the front of his slacks. His nimble fingers made quick work of the clasp and zipper, and in no time at all he was buried inside her to the hilt. A deep moan emanated from the back of her throat as he filled her, and he let out a groan of approval when she bucked her hips wantonly against his. He didn't need her urging, however. He immediately fell into a rough, quick pace, thrusting himself deep into her core over and over again. Eventually, she broke the kiss and arched her back, breathlessly moaning his name.  
  
"Sam-... Sebastian," she quickly corrected herself, remembering his prior request. While they were in the world of the mortals, she would call him whatever he wished.  
  
"My beautiful, sinful bride," he whispered into her ear, his voice slipping slightly into the unnatural growl she knew well as its usual timbre.  
  
"Yes, my love," she replied, then swallowed a cry of pleasure as she quickly neared her climax. "I am yours."  
  
Sebastian kissed her neck and drew a trail up to her mouth with the tip of his tongue, causing her to shiver, and chuckled as he kissed her deeply once more. She ran her fingers through his hair, her nails digging slightly into his scalp, and he quickened the pace of his thrusts even more. He could tell she was close, and he was eager to find his own release, as well. With a carefully timed snap of his hips, he had her right where he wanted her. She arched her neck once more and gave a silent cry in ecstasy, and he rode her through the orgasm until he achieved his own with a satisfied groan.  
  
Lilith's chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath, eyes closed, her arms and legs still tightly wrapped around her lover. When she opened her eyes to look into his, she found his irises glowing ever so slightly.  
  
"Darling, it seems you have forgotten yourself," she teased him lovingly, tracing a finger down the side of his face. "Your eyes are beginning to show your true nature."  
  
"I think I forgot myself back when I first touched you," Sebastian corrected her. He then kissed her one last time before pulling out of her and lowering her back onto her feet. The two of them took a couple of minutes to recompose themselves, his eyes slowly regaining their human appearance.  
  
"I must get back to my master," he told her.  
  
"Of course," Lilith said, licking her lips and combing her fingers back through her hair. "We would not want him to find you missing."  
  
"Go back and wait for me," Sebastian ordered as he straightened his coat in preparation for returning to the Phantomhive manor.  
  
"No," Lilith replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, turning to look at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I said, 'no,' Samael," she repeated, defiantly calling him by his real name as she raised the hood of her cloak over her head. "I am tired of you getting to have all the fun. It has been _centuries_ since I have walked among the mortals. I shall return when you do."  
  
Sebastian merely watched as she turned and continued on her way down the dark alley, not even attempting to talk her out of her decision. He knew that while she often let him dominate her, she was easily the more powerful of the two of them, and that when she made a decision about something it was damn near impossible to get her to change her mind. He could only hope that she stayed out of his way and didn't interfere in his dealings with the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I have taken the liberty of giving Sebastian a true identity - that of Samael. I've actually combined aspects from several different myths and religious stories to come up with my ideal background for these two. As this story will be focusing a lot on Sebastian embracing his demonic side and urges, thanks to Lilith's influence, there will be graphic sex, violence, and some disturbing imagery. Hence the high rating. I will put notes at the beginning of certain chapters to warn of scenes that might be particularly hard for more sensitive readers to take.


End file.
